bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Bubble
Magic Bubble , also known as Bubble Bath Babes, Soap Panic, and Mermaids of Atlantis is an original puzzle game developed and published by Computer & Entertainment in 1991. The game mechanics are similar to Tetris, but unlike most other Tetris clones, this one tries to differ from it. Overview In this game, you must manage the bubbles in a way to connect 4 (or more) of them with the same color. The pieces which are composed of 4 connected bubbles of various colors, go up to the top of the screen (which is the reverse of Tetris). Some bubbles have a letter in them. Once you got all the letter which compose the word "Magic", you get the Magic Bubble. When you beat a stage, you are awarded with some Japanese text and a picture of a woman, each stage losing more clothes (Fully dressed -> underwear -> nude). Once you've went through the 3 states for a girl, the game will reward you with a new one, which will go under the same process. There are 12 stages, which means that you'll see 4 different girls. This game has a simultaneous 2-players mode. The option menu (which appears automatically after the title screen) let you choose the stage you want to start in, the type of game (Type A starts you off with an empty stage, while Type B starts you with two rows of bubbles already on the screen), between 5 levels of speed (in level 5, the pieces fall as fast as when you press up) and 3 different background musics (only 2 in Soap Panic and Bubble Bath Babes). Trivia *Silvers Lin and Kathy Chen are credited for programming and graphics respectively, they both later worked in Hummer Team. *''Soap Panic'' seems to be based on an unfinished version of Magic Bubble. 9 of the 12 images are glitched (sprites not in the ROM), there are only 2 musics and only 1 bubble moving around the title (there are 2 in Magic Bubble). The developers' last name were also removed. Bubble Bath Babes is based of Soap Panic but the images were replaced at the end with newer one, so it doesn't suffer the same problem as Soap Panic. Mermaid of Atlantis seems to be based on the finished version, but with all nudity censored. *The game was released again in 1995 in east Europe. *In Magic Bubble and Mermaid of Atlantis, you can watch the ending sequence with the following code on the title screen (after the C&E logo appeared): Select, Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Left, Right, Right, A, A, B, B. In Soap Panic and Bubble Bath Babes, you can go through the stages using this code: Pause the game then press Up, Right, Down, Left. You can now choose the level using A and B. Once you chose the level, press Start twice. *There are no unedited images of gameplay due to the fact that a nude woman is constantly at the bottom of the screen. Gallery A-1071.jpg|Original release (Taiwanese). 20180911_183306.jpg|Cartridge Top 20180911_183209.jpg|Cartridge back MagicBubble2.jpg|International. MB_f.JPG|Box - front. MB_b.JPG|Box - back. 20180608_203449.jpg|Box - Side. 20180911_182437.jpg|Front of the Manual 20180911_182452.jpg|Back of manual Mermaids of Atlantis.png|A screenshot of Mermaids of Atlantis's gameplay. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Puzzle games Category:Adult games Category:1991 video games